This invention is concerned with a take-out mechanism for a glassware forming machine operable to remove articles from a mould of the glassware forming machine.
In glassware container forming machines of the so-called "individual section" type, a take-out mechanism is used to remove newly moulded articles of glassware from moulds of the machine and position them on a dead plate of the machine for subsequent removal to a conveyor which removes the articles from the machine. The take-out mechanism comprises two opposed gripping members movable towards one another into a gripping condition thereof and away from one another into a releasing condition thereof. The gripping members are mounted to turn as a unit about a horizontal axis to maintain an article gripped thereby in a vertical alignment as an arm on which the gripping members are mounted is moved in an arc about a further horizontal axis. Movement of the arm about the further horizontal axis moves the gripping members between a first position thereof at which they can grip an article in a mould of the machine and a second position thereof at which the gripping members can release the article on to the dead plate of the machine.
In a conventional take-out mechanism, the gripper members are mounted on gripper member supports which are pivoted together after the manner of scissors and are moved by a piston and cylinder assembly acting on a toggle which is linked to the gripper member supports. This conventional arrangement has many moving parts which limits its operating speed.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a take-out mechanism operable to remove articles from a mould of a glassware forming machine which has less moving parts than the conventional take-out mechanism described above and therefore is capable of operating at higher speeds.